Flat-panel display devices such as liquid crystal display devices and organic electroluminescent (EL) display devices are used in various fields. As an example, there is a liquid crystal display comprising a light-blocking layer formed in the shape of a lattice. These days, there is increasing demand for a technique of preventing, when external light enters from the outside, coloring of the reflected light of the external light. In particular, there is increasing demand for a technique of preventing coloring of reflected light which is reflected off the material of the light-blocking layer or reflected light which is reflected off electrodes formed on the upper surface of the substrate.
There is a literature which discloses a liquid crystal display device comprising a reflection control layer only in the rim of a non-display area located around a display area.